Vampires Will Never Hurt you  homenagem Halloween
by Ana Christie
Summary: Eddie Cullen, um vampiro que, após anos vigiando escondido uma humana, Bella, escolhe uma noite de Halloween para finalmente fazê-la sua!  - Uma fic criada para comemorar o Halloween, embora atrasado! Criada por mim, a Beka e a Tati. Espero que gostem!


**Vampires will Never Hurt You – ONE SHOT**

Autoras: Ana Cristhie, Beka Assis e Tatiana Oliveira

Rated: M+18

**EDWARD CULLEN**

O salão estava sufocante com aquela extravagante mistura de diferentes odores. Alguns, cheiros deliciosos, outros, nauseantes. Meus sentidos eram todos muito agudos, o que era típico de minha espécie. Mas nada daquilo me importava. Eu queria encontrá-la. Ela, Isabella Swan. Já fazia alguns anos que eu não a via, embora sempre soubesse o que ela estava fazendo de sua vida. Eu tinha chegado a um momento crítico. Eu, Edward Cullen, precisava vê-la novamente, eu não podia mais me manter afastado daquela mulher, por mais que eu soubesse que era indigno dela. Afinal, eu era um vampiro. Um ser pertencente ao mundo das trevas. E Bella era um anjo. Meu anjo iluminado e tentador.

Bella havia sido um anjo que apareceu em minha vida em um momento completamente confuso e descontrolado. Havia me rebelado contra o mundo e saído da companhia de meu criador, sem estar preparado para todas as deliciosas tentações que havia no mundo real. Estava a alguns dias correndo pelo interior dos Estados Unidos, sem rumo, apenas sentindo o vento gelado em meu rosto, quando um cheiro tomou meus sentidos, fazendo-me perder completamente o controle. Mais rápido do que poderia pensar, corria em direção àquele aroma que fazia com que minha boca se enchesse d'água, mas, ao chegar à fonte, me vi diante um lindo bebê de pele alva e olhos castanhos. Por um momento, quase não resisti à tentação de drenar seu sangue, mas, no último instante, as palavras de Carlisle ficaram altas em minha mente, e a culpa tomou conta de mim. Quase acabei caindo em tentação novamente e tentado a consumir seu sangue, porém consegui me conter e retornar ao controle de minha mente.

Daquele dia em diante, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me manter afastado por muito tempo, e com o passar dos anos, minha aproximação chegava a se tornar ainda mais preocupante, com toda a propensão de Isabella em se envolver em acidentes, coisa que aflorava um lado meu que eu nem mesmo conhecia até então: preocupação. Eu me importava com ela, e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Durante bastante tempo, eu cuidei de Bella, protegendo-a de si mesma. Era uma espécie de trabalho de babá, ao menos era assim que Emmett definia, aos risos.

Mas eu jamais me aproximava muito. Já tinha visto o quanto o cheiro de seu sangue me descontrolava, e não queria correr o risco de matá-la em algum acesso quando a fome estivesse muito intensa. E a fome era algo com que eu convivia normalmente. Acho que um vampiro só estaria profundamente satisfeito quando drenasse completamente o sangue de sua vítima. Geralmente, eu tinha um ótimo controle, mas isso parecia sumir quando se referia à Bella. Eu não sei o que o seu sangue tinha, mas ele parecia mais rico e perfumado para mim que qualquer sangue cujo cheiro eu já sentira em minha vida. Enquanto ela era criança, jamais eu sentira nada de remotamente sexual por ela. Eu não era um pervertido. Porém algo parecia me unir àquela criança frágil e desastrada.

Isso tudo mudou conforme ela cresceu. Vi sua transformação de menina à mulher e, de uma hora para outra, me vi desejando muito mais que seu sangue. Não era exatamente casto, e meu desejo sexual parecia ter multiplicado a mil apenas em pensar nela e naqueles olhos castanhos tão marcantes. À medida que esse desejo crescia, vi-me buscando vítimas com traços que me lembravam os dela. Antes, tinha preferência por loiras, mas depois daquela coisa intensa que crescia em mim, não conseguia mordê-las, muito menos fazer qualquer outra coisa... Todas as vezes que ficava com uma mulher, acabava chamando seu nome, fechando os olhos e imaginando que era ela ali, e não uma outra qualquer.

Ainda assim, não conseguia me manter longe por muito tempo... Além de todo o desejo que Bella despertava em mim, eu ainda necessitava saber que ela estava bem... que estava saudável, viva, que ainda continuava tão linda e encantadora como sempre.

Mas, a cada nova visita, meus sentimentos por Bella se multiplicavam. A cada nova vez que vigiava seus passos, eu a queria com mais intensidade

Eu sabia que aquele sentimento doentio nunca poderia ser correspondido, e nem deveria ser na verdade, afinal, o que poderia querer um ser de luz como meu anjo com alguém dominado pelas trevas?

Decidi me afastar dela antes que cometesse alguma loucura, ou antes, que me deixasse ser visto por ela como desejava. Viajei pelo mundo, explorando culturas e tentando apagar aquele rosto de minha mente, mas era impossível. A cada instante, seus olhos pareciam brilhar em minha mente, chamando-me de volta à sua presença e me fazendo ansiar por vê-la novamente.

Enfim, após anos longe, tendo deixado, por esse tempo, Bella protegida por um guarda-costas, que me informavam sobre sua vida, resolvi voltar para perto dela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar longe. Bella era cada vez mais uma obsessão para mim. Eu não podia mais ficar sem ver o brilho de seus olhos cor de chocolate que me fascinavam, sem ver o seu sorriso... ou aquele pescoço branco de cisne que aumentava a minha fome em muito.

Nessa noite, eu iria encontrá-la. Eu preparara tudo. Patrocinara uma festa de Halloween no colégio onde ela lecionava. Seria o disfarce perfeito para mim, o de vampiro. Afinal, eu estaria apenas sendo eu mesmo. E não deixava de ser uma ironia. Seria muito divertido estar perto de tantos falsos seres sobrenaturais, quando eles jamais imaginariam que estavam ao lado de um autêntico vampiro. Bella seria dessas que desmaia ou grita quando e se eu me revelasse a ela? Ou seria uma pessoa corajosa que aceitaria minha natureza predadora e sombria? Eu estava realmente curioso, e queria testar todos os seus limites. Meu anjo... iria eu corrompê-lo?

Cheguei à quadra da escola totalmente decorada com a temática de Halloween. Usava a fantasia mais ridícula que poderia usar, por ser a mais verdadeira e totalmente realista.

Buscava seu cheiro por todo o ambiente, sentindo-o misturado aos demais, tentando-o localizar na multidão. Seria um tanto difícil, se eu não fosse o que era de verdade, e segui guiado por ele até uma das mesas num canto mais afastado até avistá-la... A bruxa mais linda que tive a sorte de ver.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente, como se filtrando seu perfume. Ele me inebriava, e minhas narinas fremiram enquanto minha boca se encheu de água. O cheiro delicioso de seu perfume indicava muito bem o quanto delicioso seria seu sangue. Eu queria prová-la, degustá-la como o faria um bom gourmet com um uma taça de vinho de safra rara. Apesar de, além da fantasia, ela, bem como os demais, estarem usando máscaras, Bella era inconfundível para mim. Fui andando até ela, uma linha reta, sem precisar me desviar de ninguém no salão apinhado; eu não precisava disso. Minha presença, meu magnetismo sobrenatural fazia com que as multidões parecessem um Mar Vermelho: elas sempre se abriam à minha passagem, permitindo que eu não precisasse fazer ninguém sair de minha frente. O que, definitivamente, devo dizer que eu não gostaria. Nem. Um. Pouco.

Cheguei à sua frente com a máscara de seda negra cobrindo meu rosto, deixando apenas meus olhos visíveis a ela. Ofereci minha mão e convidei-a para dançar, como se fazia antigamente, seguindo uma música mais calma, aconchegando-a ao meu corpo, sentindo-o encaixando-se perfeitamente a mim.

Os olhos de Bella, tão expressivos por trás da máscara, estavam cravados nos meus, e ela me olhava com uma expressão que era um misto de surpresa e fascínio. Ela umedeceu seus lábios vermelhos com a língua - juro, nesse momento eu pude sentir como minha calça se tornava apertada - e murmurou:

- Eu... eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

Sim, talvez ela me conhecesse. Talvez se lembrasse de mim das noites em que acordava e eu estava à sua janela, logo a induzindo a dormir novamente e plantando em sua cabeça uma ideia de que tinha sido apenas um sonho.

- Acredito que não... - sussurrei, e logo vi o efeito de minha voz em seu corpo: ela arfou, e percebi todos os pelos visíveis de seu corpo arrepiados.

Pude sentir seu corpo se arrepiando ao meu suave toque em suas costas, eu a puxava de leve para mim, fazendo nossos corpos deslizarem harmonicamente pela pista de dança.

- Como se chama? - era uma pergunta retórica, pois era óbvio que sabia quem ela era, bem como tudo sobre sua vida.

- Bella... Isabella Swan - ela respondeu, e um tom de vermelho delicioso tomou seu rosto. - E você?

- Edward Cullen

O corpo de Bella, roçando contra o meu, enchia-me de sensações que nunca mais eu sentira. Não que eu fosse virgem, ao contrário; ao decorrer de minha vida imensamente longa, eu já estivera com várias mulheres. Mas sempre fora mais pelo sangue que pelo sexo, embora eu visse esse último como um bônus. Com Bella, entretanto, as sensações eram mais fortes e ardentes. Era como se, com Bella, eu resgatasse ao menos um mínimo de minha humanidade perdida. Eu ardia por ela, a desejava com uma intensidade tão forte, tão gritante, que correntes elétricas percorriam meu corpo. Dentro de minhas calças de cetim, meu membro latejava, querendo roçar a pele de Bella. Num gesto mais instintivo que deliberado, meus quadris se impulsionaram para frente, colando-se aos de Bella. Grunhi de desejo.

- Bella... - sussurrei, minha voz como um mel grosso e quente deslizando pelo ouvido dela. Sentia como ela arfava ao sentir meu corpo excitado e minha voz cheia de carisma e empatia vampíricos. Eu queria evitar essas reações tipicamente vampíricas, mas meus instintos de predador sobrenatural me dominavam. Preferia que ela viesse a mim totalmente de bom grado.

Senti suas pequenas mãos correrem meu corpo, trilhando caminhos aleatórios até chegarem aos meus cabelos rebeldes, puxando levemente os fios de minha nuca, gerando um leve choque de dor em meu corpo, o que me excitava ainda mais, fazendo-me pressionar um pouco mais minha dura ereção contra seu delicado corpo.

- Edward - sua voz parecia mais rouca e o cheiro de sua umidade, o mais puro e delicioso cheiro que já havia sentido em toda minha longa vida, tomou meus sentidos. Passei meu nariz ao longo de seu pescoço, apreciando o maravilhoso buquê que era seu sangue, e levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, colando nossos lábios, iniciando um beijo intenso e cheio de fogo, esquecendo do mundo ao nosso redor.

Senti Bella se retesar contra mim para logo gemer e arfar contra meus lábios. Lambi delicadamente seus lábios macios e inundei minha língua em sua boca. Na mesma hora ela arregalou os olhos e gemeu deliciada. Ela sentia o doce sabor que eu tinha, um sabor que era parte dos artifícios de predador que eu adquirira após minhas transformação. Mas seu sabor também não deixava a desejar. Ela tinha gosto de vinho, cerejas e mulher. Um sabor tão delicioso que eu me senti no paraíso... e eu sabia que, estando com Bella, era o mais perto que eu podia chegar de conhecer o paraíso. Ela era perfeita... perfeita para mim. E ela seria minha mulher. Apenas minha, por toda a eternidade.

- Bella... eu quero você...

Eu a senti se retrair um pouco e pude intuir que ela estava com medo. Bem, não deixava de ser normal. Além de eu ser virtualmente um desconhecido para ela, como "presa" que era, ela reconhecia o predador em mim. Mas eu não podia deixar que Bella Swan me escapasse. Minhas mãos escorregaram por suas costas até tocarem seus quadris, que segurei e puxei ao encontro dos meus, deixando-a sentir toda a potência de minha virilidade. Meu membro pulsava dolorosamente por ela. Bella gemeu, ondulando seus quadris.

- Também te quero, Edward... por favor... - ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

A necessidade em sua voz, que era para mim como fogo líquido, deixava-me enlouquecido. Não pude me conter e a coloquei à minha frente, ocultando minha rigidez com seu corpo, e guiei nossos corpos até o interior do colégio, até a uma das salas de aula vazia.

Abri a sala, baixando a persiana que ali havia para não constrangê-la. Era impossível alguém ao menos entrar naquele bloco sem que eu sentisse, mas Bella não tinha noção disso.

Assim que a porta se fechou, colei sua boca à minha mais uma vez, beijando-a com tudo o que tinha, caminhando com ela até a mesa do professor, sentando-a ali em cima, ficando de pé, frente a ela.

- Bella... eu quero você... preciso de você...

Ela segurava meu corpo com seus braços, apertando-se a mim, como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento, algo que nunca faria. Respirei fundo, mesmo sem precisar de ar, tentando por algumas ideias em ordem. Precisava falar a ela o que eu era antes de continuarmos com aquilo, pois, quando começasse, não poderia mais parar.

- Preciso falar uma coisa... antes... - disse, sentido a voz estranhamente falhar, ouvindo-a mais grave e rouca que o normal. - Eu não sou o que você pensa...

Seus olhos vagaram levemente, como se ela pensasse no que poderia ser o meu problema até perguntar - Você é casado, Edward? É isso?

Apesar da delicadeza da situação, eu tive de rir. Nada poderia estar tão longe da verdade como aquele comentário. Em todos os meus séculos de existência, eu jamais me casara nem tivera nenhuma ligação realmente profunda com uma mulher.

- Não, Bella, não sou casado. Longe disso.

Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos, seu corpo levemente se distanciando um centímetro a mais do meu.

- Você... é gay?

A pergunta era até ofensiva, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, não idiota. Segurei suas coxas roliças e longas e as abri, colocando-me entre elas e me pressionando contra seu fragrante sexo. Com voz rouca, gutural, disse ao seu ouvido:

- Acho que não tem como eu ser gay, meu anjo... afinal, você é uma mulher, e eu estou morrendo para te possuir...

Ela gemeu com a sensação de meu corpo roçando e pressionando o dela, mas pude sentir quando algo pior atravessou sua mente, pois ela se afastou levemente de novo, seus olhos arregalados.

- Você... não é um psicopata, é?

Bem, psicopata? Não, embora eu pudesse sentir as trevas em mim, o poder, o dom para matar, embora eu a todo custo contivesse esse lado sombrio de minha natureza. Pressionei minha boca contra seu pescoço macio e deslizei meus lábios, sentindo a deliciosa pulsação que parecia implorar para que eu cravasse minhas presas.

- Não, Bella, também não sou um psicopata... Você jamais poderia imaginar, meu anjo...

Ponderei sobre o modo que poderia falar a verdade sem estragar todo nosso futuro. Caso minha tentativa fosse mal sucedida e ela me recusasse, havia decidido enfrentar o amanhecer daquele dia. Não poderia interferir em suas escolhas, principalmente naquele momento tão importante em nossas vidas.

- Eu não sou um ser de luz, Bella... Não como você, que ilumina todos ao seu redor... eu sou um vampiro.

Pude ver o choque passando por seu rosto, e ela deu uma pequena risada, olhando para minha fantasia, passando a mão pelo sobretudo de couro que eu usava, puxando meu corpo para ela levemente. - Eu sei... você está vestido de vampiro.

Uma leve onda de irritação passou por mim. Qualquer outro descobriria minha condição, digamos, especial, segundos antes de ser mordida, mas ela não acreditava em mim. Expus minhas presas ao alcance de seu rosto, sentindo a tensão emanar de seu corpo.

- Calma... - sussurrei perto de seus lábios, e senti como suas narinas fremiam com meu hálito doce. - Não irei te machucar... Eu... eu nunca te machucaria, Bella... Ao contrário, com a sua propensão para desastres, já estaria morta há muito tempo se eu não viesse sempre te protegendo...

Ela me olhou abismada. Então seus olhos pareceram clarear.

- Então... era verdade... Todos esses sonhos em que sonhava com um misterioso cavaleiro que sempre me salvava, me protegia... me amava.

- Sim... - olhei profundamente em seus olhos e liberei suas memórias. Ela ofegou enquanto se lembrava de cada momento em que eu a salvei, defendi e velei seu sono.

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto. Senti minha pele arder com seu gentil toque. Os olhos dela tinham um misto de ternura, emoção e outros sentimentos que eu preferia evitar classificar, ao menos no momento, pois não queria ter minhas esperanças e sonhos quebrados.

- Meu cavaleiro... meu cavaleiro de presas... - sussurrou, para logo tocar uma de minhas presas com um dedo. Aquele toque fez meu canino longo e afiado crescer mais alguns milímetros e doer de desejo de perfurar a tenra carne.

Segurei firme os cabelos de sua nuca, derrubando o chapéu de bruxa, e disse:

- Aceitaria... aceitaria ser minha companheira por toda a eternidade? Porque, Bella, eu a amo desde sempre. E preciso de você. Você é minha obsessão, é a droga pela qual desejei por longos anos.

Uma de suas mãos passeava delicadamente por meu rosto, como se estudasse meus traços, fazendo um carinho delicado. O contraste de temperatura era gostoso e sensual, mas não pude deixar de pensar no momento em que ele não existiria mais, quando ela fosse igual a mim.

Suas mãos foram aos meus cabelos, puxando-me para uma espécie de abraço, sentindo todo o pulsar de seu corpo; o coração batendo e o sangue correndo por suas veias e artérias, fazendo-me mais ansioso e desejoso.

- Sim, Edward... eu aceito - ela disse antes de tomar a iniciativa de um beijo intenso, lento e amoroso.

Minhas mãos correram por suas ondas soltas, que, livres daquele chapéu, chegavam às suas costas, e a acariciei, buscando o fecho do vestido que ela usava, tentando abri-lo com o mesmo medo de um menino virgem diante sua primeira mulher. De certa forma, essa era a verdade; Bella era a primeira a que eu realmente amava, e seria a única e última.

Assim como eu, Bella parecia ansiosa em me despir, atrapalhando-se um pouco com os botões do colete e da camisa que usava, tirando-as com dificuldade de meu corpo, até expor meu peito nu a seus olhos, passando a mão por ali, seguindo seus lábios, que distribuíam pequenos beijos provocativos naquela região.

Eu gemi profundamente, o desejo me devassava sentindo os toques suaves e quentes de Bella sobre meu corpo. Desesperado, eu segurei o decote de sua fantasia e a puxei. O tecido se rasgou e seus seios surgiram, nus e excitados. Na mesma hora me arrependi, temia tê-la assustado.

- Me desculpe, Bell...

Mas Bella me olhava de maneira selvagem. Ela agarrou minha cabeça e a puxou para seus seios. Não me fiz de rogado; fartei-me naqueles seios deliciosos. Sua pele tinha um sabor fresco de doce orvalho que me fazia salivar. Puxei o mamilo rijo para dentro de minha boca e o suguei com desejo. Pressionei apenas de leve uma de minhas presas no broto sensível e suguei avidamente a doce gota de sangue que surgiu. Bella se agarrou a mim como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão e gritou de prazer, contorcendo-se num orgasmo. E eu ainda mal a tinha tocado.

Terminei de despi-la, agora ainda mais extasiado, tendo provado o sabor de seu sangue. Deitei-a sobre a mesa e ergui suas pernas, apoiando-as em meus ombros. Imediatamente a fragrância de excitação de Bella chegou até mim, enlouquecendo-me. Tive que me conter. Olhei-a de uma maneira que, pela expressão de seu rosto, devia ser sensual e altamente erótica. Para logo afundar meu rosto entre suas coxas.

- Inferno... - grunhi. O sabor de Bella era único, extasiante, altamente almiscarado. Minhas mãos se aferraram às suas coxas, como se ali eu pudesse me apoiar. Minha língua deslizava pelo doce mel que de seu sexo fluía, sugava o sensível e rígido casulo onde se localizava a maior parte de seu prazer. Bella gritou quando um novo orgasmo a atingiu, e eu não pude me conter. A artéria pulsante na sua virilha, na união da coxa e quadril, fizeram minhas presas se alongarem ainda mais, e as cravei ali, sentindo o especial e único sabor de eu sangue. Bella, a princípio, ficou rígida, depois se arqueou contra minha boca em vários espasmos, enquanto inúmeros orgasmos a atingiam.

Não, eu não podia esperar mais para tê-la. Sob minhas calças, meu membro pulsava dolorosamente, rígido como nunca antes. Ergui-me de sobre seu corpo para terminar de me vestir e ela me ajudou, suas mãos vorazes agarrando o cós da calça e a puxando para baixo, liberando meu membro, e ela o agarrou em suas mãos suaves, fazendo-me urrar de desejo. Lancei-me sobre seu corpo, faminto de desejo. Bella me aceitou fácil e profundamente, suas pernas e braços me enlaçando, suas unhas se cravando em minhas costas. Passei a me mover em profundas arremetidas, mas ela queria mais rápido, e eu lhe daria aquilo com todo prazer.

Comecei a acelerar meus movimentos, cada vez mais rápido. As investidas eram rápidas, profundas, vigorosas, a carne interna de Bella, envolvida no mais suave e úmido veludo, agarrava e comprimia meu membro, só me trazendo cada vez mais prazer. Estava me lançando com tanto vigor contra seu corpo que a mesa primeiro balançou, então se quebrou, vindo a baixo com nós dois sobre ela. Virei rapidamente meu corpo para que ela não sentisse o impacto da queda, e embora ela tivesse se assustado, não a deixei soltar meu corpo, nem desfiz a união que nos ligava tão profunda e intensamente. Logo Bella nem mais percebeu onde estava. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre meu peito e passou a me cavalgar selvagemente. Eu ergui a parte superior de meu corpo para poder tomar seus seios em meus lábios.

Logo eu senti. A onda de prazer que se aproximava de meu corpo parecia tão alta, poderosa e inexorável como um tsunami. Bella, pela maneira como ela passou a se retesar e me apertar dentro dela, também estava próxima a um orgasmo que seria o mais estrondoso da noite. Ergui-me, sentando-me com ela em meu colo, e gritei de prazer enquanto ela também o fazia, para logo cravar minhas presas em seu pescoço e passar a sugar o doce néctar de sua vida, enquanto nossos orgasmos ficavam ainda mais poderosos.

Suguei seu sangue, sentindo a vida de minha escolhida naquele precioso líquido rico que brotava de sua jugular, sentindo-a começando a enfraquecer em meus braços à medida que me sentia mais e mais forte. Levei um de meus dedos à boca, cortando a ponta e levando aos pequenos buracos abertos por minhas presas, fazendo meu sangue cicatrizar totalmente as feridas, lambendo o local mais uma vez antes de abrir meu pulso com os dentes, ofertando meu sangue imortal a ela, pingando-o em seus lábios.

Sentir sua boca em meu pulso, sugando meu sangue como eu havia feito com ela, enviou uma onda de prazer imensa por mim, fazendo-me estremecer novamente em uma nova onda de orgasmo que explodia em mim, libertando mais e mais jatos de sêmen morto em seu interior à medida que o sugar de meu sangue se tornava mais intenso. Afastei o pulso de sua boca, lambendo o corte aberto, cicatrizando-o e retirando-me dela, sentindo seu corpo começar a passar pela transformação. Sabia o quanto aquilo ela doloroso e meu coração se apertava ao ver seu sofrimento. Preferiria passar por aquilo de novo em seu lugar, mas infelizmente isso não era possível.

Acolhi o seu corpo junto ao meu, tentando conter os espasmos que passavam, enquanto seus tecidos morriam, aguardando os minutos que nos separavam da eternidade como horas, até que, finalmente, seus olhos se abriram, adaptando-se à sua nova realidade. Os cabelos castanhos caiam em ondas perfeitas por seu corpo, parecendo mais longos, e os olhos haviam assumido um tom de âmbar; mais claro que o normal, contrastando perfeitamente com a pele pálida e fria de seu rosto.

- Minha... minha Bella... minha companheira, eternamente - disse, selando nosso destino e juntando sua mão à minha, beijando os nós dos dedos, seguindo nosso caminho.

Jamais veria um dia de Halloween da mesma forma.


End file.
